inazumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuman Flash
was produced by Toei Company Ltd. and broadcast on NET (now TV Asahi) from April 9, 1974 to September 24, 1974, with a total of 23 episodes. A direct and darker continuation of the first series, after the defeat of Emperor Bamba and his mutant minions Inazuman goes on to fight the evil robots of the Despar Army with the help of cynical cyborg Interpol agent Makoto Arai and the new ability to hurl lightning bolts. Story Inazuman is, in reality, young college student Goro Watari, a mutant. He lost his mother as a child and had other dark moments in his childhood (he had a childhood girlfriend named Teresa who was taken away by an American soldier during the US occupation of Japan). But when the Neo-Human Empire begins its attacks on mankind with its Fantom Army foot soldiers and mutated monsters, he puts his psionic powers to the test. First, he performs a henshin pose (crossing his arms in front of his chest) and uttering the phrase, , he is wrapped in a blue cocoon, which bursts, revealing the creature Sanagiman. He resembles an armored brown larva mutant with a white belt which has a biomechanical power meter on it. Sanagiman is able to absorb the kinetic energy of any attack used against him, and when he gathers enough energy into his belt, he crosses his fists in front of his chest, uttering the phrase, , and spreads them aside, with his chest emitting a swirl of colorful energy. Sanagiman's exterior then explodes to pieces, and in his place is Inazuman He is a moth-like mutant wearing the same power belt as Sanagiman and resembles a blue humanoid with huge colorful oval eyes, prominent lightning-shaped antennas, black gloves & boots, yellow lightning-shaped marks that stream down his body, and a yellow scarf he can transform into various weapons, including a whip-like chain. As both Sanagiman and Inazuman, his kiai fighting cry is , which originates from the Japanese island of Kyūshū where the main character, Goro Watari, hails. Goro is a member of the Youth League, a -style group of similarly psychic-powered young people, and has a telepathic link with the sentient flying car Raijingo which can fire missiles and bite bad guys with the teeth built into its mouth-like grill (" " is the Japanese god of thunder). Characters Allies *Makoto Arai *Chizuko Arai *Rumi Arai Despar Army The Despar Army is the Nazi-inspired organization who wishes to build Despar City. *Führer Geisel: The Hitler-like leader of the Despar Army. He wears a Nazi-inspired uniform, has white skin, and has only one eye. He loses his ear in episode 18. *Despar Army Soldier: The red-and-black striped gas mask faced foot-soldiers of the Despar Army. In the original Inazuman, they were depicted similar to the Fantom Army Soldiers, but that changed during the transition between Inazuman and Inazuman Flash. *Robot Fighters Cast Regular / Semi-regular * / / : * : * : * : * : Voice Actors * / , : * : * : * : Major guests * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes *While the first Inazuman series is available on DVD in the US from JN Productions/Generation Kikaida, Inazuman Flash did not get a release. This is possibly due to licensing issues as the first season was in syndication in Hawaii, while Inazuman Flash was not.